Cacería mutua
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Maki y Nico, cada una desde su propio lado, estaban necesitadas de una compañía emocional, si bien cada una interpretaba de manera distinta esa carencia. Con la ayuda de sus amigas, ambas van en busca de una cita, cuando se llegan a ver, lo que ocasiona que quieran encontrarse para confirmar el repentino sentimiento que las abruma. Oneshot.


¡Y aquí estoy, con una historia como pocas que haya hecho hasta la fecha. A causa de una petición que me fue enviada (y menos mal que fue con tiempo, que de otro modo sería imposible), pues les presento esta historia, que la Yuzu me dijo que cumplía años. Primera vez en la vida que hago semejante dedicatoria a alguien que no sea yo mismo, si he de ser sincero.

**Cacería mutua**

Las cosas iban bastante bien para una eminencia de la medicina como lo era Maki Nishikino. Ella había logrado llevar a niveles record el índice de vidas salvadas de accidentes graves, además que también se destacaba en la realización de diagnósticos en el área de pediatría. En resumidas cuentas, su vida era tan perfecta que para los demás era todo brillo y maravilla...

El problema estaba en su propia percepción, puesto que, pese a que adoraba su trabajo y le llenaba ser importante en la salvación de numerosas vidas, había algo que le faltaba, y ese algo ya lo tenía plenamente identificado desde poco tiempo atrás, gracias a la ayuda y compañía constantes de sus amigas y vecinas Hanayo y Rin.

Se trataba de que le faltaba una persona con la cual compartir su propia vida desde un ámbito íntimo y sentimental, cosa que nunca se había permitido tener hasta el momento. Sus estudios y formación profesional habían exigido tanto de ella que no se permitía salir a citas ni conocer a nadie de manera cercana, cosa que sí hicieron Hanayo y Rin en sus días como estudiantes, siendo que al final terminaron juntas. A Maki no le extrañaba esa conclusión, si en su momento hasta pensaba que se tardaban para hacerlo oficial, pero ahora le interesaba hallar a alguien que complementara su vida. Antes no lo quiso aceptar, pero ya no podía negar que la soledad le hacía mella con cada vez mayor frecuencia.

─ Pero no hay nadie que me interese en lo más mínimo ─ concluye Maki mientras almorzaba, y sus amigas le estaban haciendo una visita en el hospital ─. Hay alguna que otra persona que pareciera tener emociones un tanto diferentes a las mías y que me pareciera mínimamente interesantes, pero esas personas ya tienen pareja, así que opto por no inmiscuirme. No quiero ser yo quien rompa relaciones sencillamente por no estar en una.

─ Eso es bastante noble de tu parte, Maki-chan ─ dice Rin antes de tomarse el café de un sorbo ─. Pero en ese caso deberás buscar a esa media naranja tuya fuera del hospital, ¿no crees-nya?

─ Supongo. De verdad necesito una vida propia, que en soledad todos mis logros se sienten como vacíos, y esa sensación ya empieza a fastidiarme.

─ En ese caso podríamos salir este fin de semana a buscar pareja las tres ─ propone Hanayo.

─ ¿De qué hablan ustedes, si ya ustedes son pareja y hasta están casadas?

─ Lo sabemos, pero igual te vendría bien algo de apoyo y observación mientras buscas a ese alguien especial que quieres ─ Rin asiente ante la propuesta de Hanayo.

─ Está bien. Pero espero que no me interrumpan si hablo con la gente. Este es un logro que sólo yo debo lograr.

─ Si ese es precisamente el chiste de quedar con alguien: Eres tú quien debe lograrlo-nya ─ le dice Rin casi entre risas.

Maki no tiene otra opción que suspirar y sellar el acuerdo en que había quedado con sus vecinas. Eran un poco alocadas y actuaban a su propio ritmo, pero no podía negar que eran grandiosas personas que no iban a dejarla sola mientras se esforzaba en encontrar una pareja. No podía esperar a que la búsqueda comience.

* * *

**Sábado**

─ Esto es aburrido ¿Cómo es posible que una celebridad como yo no consiga ligar? Todas las integrantes de los grupos rivales ya tienen pareja, pero yo no consigo a nadie que sea digno de mí.

─ Con tanto orgullo como el que tienes, muy difícil será encontrar a alguien que sí calce esos puntos que estás buscando ─ dice Eli con ligero fastidio ─. Vamos, no esperes príncipes, superestrellas del espectáculo o empresarios petroleros o bancarios. Deberías buscar gente más sencilla y al alcance.

Nico gruñe con enfado. Eli y Nozomi suspiran pesadamente mientras dan un vistazo alrededor. Había mucha gente paseando por aquellos lados del centro comercial, y Nico se negaba rotundamente a prestar atención a ninguna de éstas. Eli y Nozomi sinceramente estaban preocupadas, pues no querían que su amiga se fuera a quedar sola y deprimida, que por mucha fama que tuviese, precisamente aquello era lo que le hacía necesitar, a la larga, de alguien con quién tener una relación sentimental y que le permita hacer contrapeso. Bastante se habían informado de las desgracias que aguardaban a numerosas estrellas a nivel mundial cuando se distanciaban de sus familias o cuando optaban por estar en estado de soltería demasiado tiempo, y todo a causa de la malsana presión que les ejercía la fama: depresión, adicciones, arrepentimientos, excesos, baja de autoestima, irritabilidad, dejar de verle sentido a la vida... No querían que Nico pasase por semejantes turbulencias en su vida, y menos siendo tan joven.

─ Vamos, que necesitas darte una oportunidad de conocer a la gente ─ intenta nuevamente Nozomi ─. Demos una vuelta y veamos los escaparates de las tiendas. Aunque sea tendrás que preguntar por los precios de las ropas que te gusten.

─ Está bien ─ suspira Nico con fastidio ─. Pero que conste que lo hago por ustedes nada más, porque no veo posible que me encuentre con nadie interesante en este lugar.

Al menos era algo. Nozomi y Eli acompañan entonces a Nico para dar algunas vueltas alrededor del lugar. Se encontraron con toda clase de tiendas con conjuntos de ropa bastante llamativos, desde sombreros bonitos hasta ropa interior provocativa, pasando por brazaletes con motivos o temáticas, lentes raros y graciosos, calzado para todos los gustos, trajes de baño de diferentes tallas, formas y colores... Tantas cosas atrayentes hicieron inevitable que las tres amigas se compraran algunas cosas para complacer algún que otro capricho que surgiese en el momento.

Pero lo más importante, que era encontrar a alguien que resultase mínimamente interesante para Nico, no pasó. Las tres habían parado en un café para descansar los pies luego de tanto paseo, y si bien las bolsas eran todavía fáciles de llevar, era cansino a la larga ese trote que llevaban.

─ ¿Esto va en serio? ─ Eli estaba desencajada ante la respuesta de Nico ─ ¿De verdad no quieres intentar nada con alguien que hayas visto?

─ Esto es una pérdida de tiempo ─ Nico se termina todo su té de un trago ─. Chicas, les agradezco lo que están haciendo por mí, pero les juro que no consigo sentir atracción por nadie en este centro comercial. No hay nadie aquí que sea digno de Nico Nico Nii.

─ Horosho. Ahí va otra vez.

Esa respuesta sólo les daba ganas a las dos pechugonas a tirar la toalla y resignarse. No había manera de hacer que Nico viera nada especial en nadie que no fuera ella misma. Tal vez tendrían que dejarla ser y esperar a que Nico se consiga a alguien con por lo menos diez veces más dinero que ella, aunque eso lo veían muy poco probable. Magnates así no sentían interés alguno por estrellas emergentes, sino únicamente por personas de familia con el mismo estatus. No era de extrañar que muchas personas de esa clase sean incluso endogámicas, pero el orden de los factores no cambia el producto: no debían permitir que Nico se montara en aquella nube y que aspirase necesariamente a tener a alguien excesivamente rico.

Y en cuanto a la idol, su mirada se paseaba distraídamente por el lugar, viendo a la gente pasar en un aparente desorden, cuando nota que en el piso de arriba, cerca de la orilla, caminaba una chica pelirroja con un rostro bastante bello. Sin darse cuenta se pone de pie, y su mirada seguía aquella imagen casi con reverencia.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Nicocchi?

─ ¿La están viendo? ─ Nico señala automáticamente, y Eli y Nozomi ven en aquella dirección ─ Creo que ya encontré lo que estaba esperando. Una persona digna de mí. Ustedes tenían razón. Me pregunto quién será...

─ Ese interés ha sido rápido e intenso ─ opina Eli con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal ─. Y encima es una chica como nosotras. Hay que ver lo interesante que es la vida en ocasiones.

─ Eso a mí me da igual. Esa chica debe ser para mí ─ asegura Nico con una voz tan firme que Eli y Nozomi tuvieron que verla hablar para estar seguras de que era ella ─. Ahora sí tengo una verdadera razón para pensar en el futuro, y no únicamente en estar enviando remesas a mi familia, que igual me sigue importando, no se confundan. Vamos, que ahora van a ver mi poder de atracción.

─ ¿Poder de atracción? ─ Nozomi tuvo que aguantarse la risa ─ Pero si ese poder tuyo sólo funciona en el escenario...

─ No la desanimes, que finalmente la tenemos tomando la iniciativa ─ la regaña Eli.

* * *

**Con Maki, Hanayo y Rin**

─ ¿No has encontrado a alguien a quien quieras pedirle que compartan un trago o algo? ─ dice Hanayo.

─ No, pero supongo que es porque apenas estamos empezando ─ responde Maki, no queriendo caer en pesimismo demasiado pronto ─. Este es realmente un lugar bastante llamativo para buscar a alguien para salir o bailar. Supongo que debí aprovechar un poco más mi tiempo libre para socializar, aunque no es como si me arrepintiera de habeerme dedicado con tanta intensidad a mis estudios.

─ Estamos bastante de acuerdo, y para eso es que estamos contigo-nya ─ Rin tira entonces brazo a Maki y Hanayo, buscando alguna función especial, o una discoteca ─. La hora para bailar es siempre ideal para conseguir a alguien para intimar. Fue como Kayo-chin y yo terminamos de tener clara nuestra afinidad, y es posible que también funcione contigo-nya.

Maki alza las cejas y termina por aceptar la propuesta, pero antes siquiera de dar el primer paso se encuentra que en el piso inferior se encontraba una chica de cabello negro recogido con dos coletas laterales altas. A juzgar por ese peinado, junto con su ropa algo extravagante, debía tratarse de una idol, o por lo menos de una seiyuu. No tenía ningún sentido, pero aquella primera mirada fue más que suficiente para enganchar a Maki. Un súbito salto daba su corazón en ese momento.

─ Chicas, creo que ya encontré a alguien...

─ ¿A quién?

─ ¿Ven a esa chica que casi pareciera estar usando cosplay? Aquella de allí ─ Maki señala, y sus amigas siguen la indicación ─. Parece que ya acabo de encontrar con alguien que me interese. Eso ha sido rápido.

─ ¿De verdad? Nosotras pensábamos que te gustaban los chicos ─ señala Hanayo extrañada.

─ ¿En qué momento dije eso exactamente? Jamás específiqué eso porque, si bien sentía alguna atracción por las chicas, la verdad es que no quería arriesgarme tan pronto. Aún no había conocido a nadie que me estremeciese de verdad ─ Hanayo y Rin se miran mutuamente, no pudiendo creerse que Maki pudiera calibrar de esa manera el amor con su inexperiencia ─. En fin, ¿qué tal si buscamos a esa chica y tratamos de saludarla, a ver si vale la pena?

─ Es raro que muestres tanta iniciativa, siendo tú tan tsundere ─ Rin se ríe al terminar de decir aquello.

─ ¿A-a qué viene eso? ¿Y por qué me tienes que llamar así tan repentinamente? ─ replica Maki con la cara bastante roja, y sus dos amigas ríen ─ ¡Es en serio! ¡Sólo es un interés natural! ¡No hay razón para darle tanta importancia todavía!

Hanayo y Rin prefieren no empezar una discusión con la pelirroja, y en lugar de eso la acompañan para buscar aquella chica que de pronto le había llamado la atención.

* * *

**Dos minutos después**

Nico, Nozomi y Eli consiguen llegar al lugar en que habían encontrado a Maki, pero no habían encontrado rastro alguno de ella, dejándolas completamente confundidas.

─ ¿Ehh? ¿Y dónde está esa chica? ─ Nico sobrerreacciona y mira en todas direcciones.

─ Tal vez haya ido a algún otro lado. Quizás esté en alguna tienda cercana ─ intenta razonar Nozomi.

─ ¿Y perderse la oportunidad de conocerme? ¿Dónde tiene los pies esa chica?

─ Más firmes en tierra que tú. Eso seguro ─ le responde Eli.

─ ¡No es gracioso! En fin, lo que realmente importa es que quiero buscar a esa chica. No la voy a dejar ir sin importar lo que pase.

─ ¡Ese es el espíritu, Nicocchi! Vamos entonces, que ya quiero ver cómo ardes ─ propone Nozomi, aunque se lleva una mirada curiosa de sus dos amigas ─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

─ No es nada, Nozomi. No es nada ─ le responde Eli.

* * *

**Con Maki, Hanayo y Rin**

Ya el trío se encontraba en el sitio en que Maki había hallado a la chica que tal vez podría despojarla de su aburrida soledad, pero son abrumadas ante la sorpresa de no encontrarla. Era extraño que aquella chica que buscaban no estuviera, pero no podía haberse ido lejos.

─ Tal parece que vamos a tener que jugar a las escondidas con tu enamorada-nya.

─ ¡N-no apuremos las cosas de semejante manera! ─ dice Maki sonrojada, pero las miradas de Hanayo y Rin le daban a entender que eso no sería tan sencillo ─ Sólo se trata de un intento. Si la cosa no funciona, simplemente tendríamos que empezar otra vez y ya. No es para tomarlo tan enserio todavía.

─ No creo que sea tan sencillo, especialmente con lo ilusionada que se te ve-nya ─ opina Rin, a lo que Maki hace un puchero bastante pronunciado.

─ Vaya amigas las que tengo a mi lado...

─ No te preocupes, Maki-chan, que seguramente encontraremos a esa chica especial. Este lugar no puede ser tan grande para no volver a verla ─ las palabras de Hanayo animan a sus amigas ─. La cuestión sería dónde empezar a buscarla.

─ Supongo que en cualquier lado donde suela pararse gente con gustos extraños para vestir ─ Maki pensaba en la situación a medida que la planteaba ─. No sé cómo lo vean ustedes, pero yo creo que tiene sentido, si hasta parecía una cosplayer con ese traje de idol que llevaba.

─ Eso nos dejaría que esa chica es una otaku, o bien sería una artista de verdad-nya.

Las tres estaban de acuerdo entonces en la clase de persona que tendrían que buscar, y el número de personas a descartar sería considerable, tomando en cuenta que ese centro comercial no era demasiado grande, además que no contaba con un sitio de eventos de anime, o tiendas grandes de mangas. En fin, el caso era que no tendrían muchas oportunidades para confundir el objetivo que buscaban, y tarde o temprano darían con ella.

* * *

**Con Nico, Eli y Nozomi**

─ ¿Cómo es posible que nos cueste tanto encontrar a una persona en concreto? Aquí ni siquiera hay mucha gente de cabello rojo para que nos confundan en el camino ─ Nico se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─. Esto ya empieza a ser frustrante. No me esforzaba tanto desde que intentaba convertirme en idol, aunque ahora me siento un poco peor.

─ Es que antes empezabas desde abajo y ya estabas acostumbrada al trabajo, pero cuando se está arriba aquello va cayendo en el olvido ─ dice Nozomi con tono sabio ─. Igual no debes angustiarte demasiado. Ya verás que sí la vamos a encontrar, y entonces podrás pasar todo el rato con tu plebeya rompe corazones.

─ ¡Ninguna plebeya! Con esa belleza que era capaz de irradiar desde tan lejos, esa chica seguramente tiene algo verdaderamente especial, muy por encima del vulgo.

─ Sí, claro, pero por favor deja de hablar como si fueras de la realeza, que con pocas palabras ya empiezas a marear ─ dice Eli sosteniéndose la frente.

─ No puede ser tan difícil dar con ella. De altura normal, cabello rojo corto, pecho bonito, piel pálida, porte elegante ¿Qué más necesitamos para identificar a mi objetivo?

─ El nombre, su cuenta en las redes y su teléfono, pero eso será para después del primer encuentro ─ le responde Nozomi.

Nico no sabía si Nozomi pretendía hacerse la graciosa para bajar la tensión, pero como no le prestaba mucha atención, bien se podría decir que no funcionó bien. En todo caso Nico aguzaba la vista para encontrar algún rastro de esa chica.

* * *

**Una hora después**

La cosa no iba bien. Ambos tríos de amigas daban vueltas arriba y abajo, comprobando en repetidas ocasiones todos los rincones que pudiera tener el centro comercial. Los resultados de la búsqueda eran desalentadores, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Maki y Nico estaban cada vez más inseguras de encontrarse. Era una aventura lo que estaban viviendo solamente por querer verse más de cerca y dirigirse la palabra una vez.

El grupo de Maki, Hanayo y Rin se encontraba cerca de la salida del centro comercial, preparándose lentamente para salir de allí. Era algo desilusionante para Maki, pese a que no lo admitiera, pues por lo menos quería intentar hablar con esa extraña tan peculiar.

─ No te preocupes, Maki-chan. Seguramente tendrás otra oportunidad en algún momento-nya.

─ Tal vez. Supongo que esa chica no era para mí, después de todo ─ suspira Maki con una tristeza que no pudo disimular.

─ Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos hacer algo más. Ya hemos invertido muchísimo tiempo en buscar esa persona ─ propone Hanayo, obteniendo una momentánea atención de parte de las demás ─. No sé, podríamos ir al cine, o quizá a la plaza...

─ Elijo el cine, y nos elegimos una película de terror o de comedia ─ responde Maki de golpe ─. No me apetece para nada ir a la plaza, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de parejas que se juntan allí a estas horas.

─ Ahí te doy la razón. No sería una buena idea que paremos allí si no has ligado todavía.

Y mientras el grupo conversaba, a pocos metros de ellas se detenía el otro grupo que conformaba Nico, Eli y Nozomi. También ellas estaban cansadas luego de aquella búsqueda infructífera, y más por tener que cargar con las bolsas que tenían.

─ En buen momento hemos decidido hacer compras. Ya se me empiezan a ampollar las manos ─ se queja Eli mientras se soplaba las palmas para aliviar el dolor.

─ No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que hice mal para que esa chica desapareciera tan pronto apareciese? ─ Nico se apoya en una pared y se notaba bastante triste ─ Es una suerte que no tenga ningún concierto programado para esta noche ni para mañana. Mi Nico Nico Nii no me saldría ni forzado.

─ No digas esas cosas ¿Dónde está la Nicocchi altiva y que se siente en las nubes en todo momento? ─ Nico apenas alza la mirada para apuntar a Nozomi.

─ Y pensar que un par de horas antes pensaba que ninguna persona aquí era digna de estar cerca de mí como pareja, y ahora siento como si yo fuese la indigna. Hay que ver que esto tiende a hacer unos cambios bastante curiosos.

─ Tú lo has dicho.

Nozomi y Nico siguen hablando sobre aquel tema, mientras Eli buscaba un par de vendas que afortunadamente llevaba siempre para situaciones de accidentes. Puede que lo que estaba pasando no fuera una como tal, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Se aleja un poco mientras se aplicaba los vendajes, y mientras estaba en eso se encuentra casualmente con Hanayo.

─ ¿Hanayo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Eh? ¡Eli-senpai! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

─ No digas esas cosas, que diera la impresión de estar un poco viejas las dos.

─ ¿Y qué la trae aquí, senpai? ¿Estaba paseando junto a Toujo-senpai?

─ Sí y no. Sí porque sí estoy con ella, y no porque no estábamos en una cita como tal. Sólo pretendíamos buscarle pareja a Nico para vacunarla de todo ese mundo de caos que envuelve a los famosos a la larga, pero nos encontramos a alguien que luego le perdimos el rastro.

─ Pues algo parecido llevamos Rin-chan y yo. Estamos ayudando a nuestra vecina a buscar una relación, pues dice que ya está en la edad en que necesita compartir su vida con alguien...

─ En ese caso debe registrarse en alguna red social. Allí todo el mundo se la pasa compartiendo su vida y demás querellas a cada rato...

Hanayo y Eli se ríen por esa ocurrencia de la rubia, pero rápidamente recuperan la compostura.

─ No, me refiero a que Maki-chan quiere una pareja. Se siente un poco sola a estas alturas de la vida.

─ ¿Maki? No recuerdo ese nombre...

─ Es que no estaba en la misma clase que Rin-chan y yo. Tal vez por eso no le dio mayor importancia en la escuela...

─ ¿Qué tanto andas hablando, Hanayo? ─ Maki se acerca, y Eli se sorprende al verla.

─ ¿Tú eres...? Sí, eres tú.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Nozomi, Nico, vengan a ver. Ya encontré a la chica que estábamos buscando.

Nico no necesitó más que una centésima de segundo para procesar lo que Eli acababa de decir, y sus energías se renovaron completamente. Su mirada destellaba fuego y casi corre para acercarse los pocos metros que la separaban de Eli.

Y ahí estaban las dos chicas. Consiguieron identificarse instantáneamente. Cada cual era exactamente la que la otra seguía con tanto fervor a lo largo de la última hora. El corazón les latía con frenesí, sus emociones estaban tan en alza que se sentían un poco infantiles, pero lo más importante era que aquello era real. Ninguna de las dos estaba alucinando...

Eli, Nozomi, Hanayo y Rin se quedaban mirando desde un costado, todas sintiendo que habían completado sus objetivos. Todavía se mantendrían cerca para ver lo bien que cuajaban esas dos chicas tan problemáticas, pero todo daba la impresión de que iría bien de ahora en adelante.

─ Yo soy Nico Yazawa, aunque supongo que eso lo sabrás gracias a mi magnífico ascenso como idol.

─ Lo siento, pero no soy muy seguidora de esas cosas ─ responde Maki con tono serio, para luego suavizar su gesto, convirtiéndolo en uno amable y bastante esperanzador ─. Pero supongo que debe ser algo genial ese mundillo del espectáculo si estás ahí. Mi nombre es Maki Nishikino, soy doctora y alta ejecutiva en el hospital que regenta mi padre.

─ ¿Lo ven, lo ven? ─ Nico se sujeta del brazo a Maki y señala burlona a Eli y Nozomi ─. Me dijeron que debía bajar la expectativa y elegir a alguien que estuviera por debajo de mi nivel, y aquí tengo a una heredera de un hospital ¿Lo ven que me iba a quedar con alguien que estuviera por lo menos a mi altura?

─ Sí, admitimos nuestra derrota ─ dice Eli con cierto fastidio ─. Aunque al final eres tú la que no está tan a su altura, y sabrás a qué me refiero.

Nico hace un puchero y se pone colorada mientras Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo empiezan a reírse. Maki no comprendía del todo qué tanto parloteaba Nico, pero ya tendría tiempo para entenderla mejor. Ahora quería aprovechar su tiempo para salir y confirmar lo que su corazón sentía hacia ella. Era un impulso tan bonito que le hacía ilusión confirmar que sí era amor, y que estar con Nico era lo que realmente deseaba, muy aparte de las cosas sin sentido que decía y su manera de vestir que llamaba bastante la atención.

─ Maki-chan, ¿no? ─ la aludida asiente, y Nico sonríe jubilosa ─ ¿Quieres venir conmigo al cine? Creo que eso sería un buen pie para que empecemos a conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?

─ Suena como una buena idea ─ es la respuesta de Maki, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ─. Vamos, que tenemos que ver que hay para ver.

Nico y Maki van como si fueran niños al cine, y las otras chicas se las quedan mirando un rato antes de ir ellas también. También merecían su momento de descanso, y Hanayo y Rin ayudaron a Eli con sus bolsas para que se le pudiera aliviar el dolor en las manos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Pese a que tenía todo el día para disfrutar de un merecido descanso, Maki estaba atendiendo un montón de papeles que correspondían al trabajo de la próxima semana. Era como una filosofía de vida para ella el adelantar todo el trabajo posible para así contar con una semana laboral menos cargada y estresante, y de ese modo podría centrarse más en atender a los enfermos, cosa que le emocionaba mucho más. Al cabo de un rato llegan Hanayo y Rin para visitarla, y éstas se ponen contentas al ver el humor con el que se había levantado su amiga.

─ Te has levantado con el pie correcto-nya.

─ Y no es para menos. He conocido a una chica que consiguiera moverme el piso. Es un poco rara y escandalosa, pero también es amable, ocurrente, adorable, divertida, bonita, cariñosa... No llevo ni 24 horas de conocerla, y siento una alegría tal y un enamoramiento... Y pensar que yo no creía en el amor a primera vista.

─ ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? ─ dice Rin en falsa protesta y sosteniendo la mano de Hanayo.

─ Quiero volver a verla. Esta satisfacción que siento por dentro es indescriptible. Quiero volver a verla, tomar su mano nuevamente...

─ Vamos, no hace falta entrar en detalles ─ interrumpe Hanayo ─. Lo que se tenga que dar se dará. Tú sólo esfuérzate en tus cosas y espera a hablar nuevamente con Nico-chan. Espero que el progreso que tengan sea maravilloso.

─ Yo también lo espero ─ Maki pasa una pila de documentos ya revisados y se levanta de su silla ─. Les debo agradecer lo que hicieron por mí. Ha sido todo un gesto aquello.

Hanayo y Rin sonríen contentas. Era bueno ver tan alegre ver así a Maki, la cual ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno por disimular aquello, ni la razón de ello.

* * *

**Con Nico**

La idol estaba leyendo la letras de algunas canciones que iba a presentar en los próximos días, aunque su mente rápidamente se iba volando, no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa que en aquella primera cita que tuvo con Maki Nishikino. No podía creerse la suerte que tuvo, y mientras estaba en ello, escucha el timbre de la puerta y atiende la llamada, encontrándose con Nozomi y Eli.

─ Bienvenidas. Pasen, que ahora mismo estaba disfrutando del momento.

─ Parece que todavía se mantiene la alegría de la cita ¿Tan increíble fue? ─ dice Eli.

─ Eso y mucho más. Ya quiero volver a verla, pero antes necesito repasar algunas canciones, que también tengo un compromiso con mis fans.

─ Pues haz tu mejor esfuerzo y luego pásalo bien con tu novia ─ Nozomi da una breve vista a la letra que Nico estaba repasando ─. Se me ocurrió una idea un tanto interesante ¿Te parece si la invitas a tu próximo concierto? Como tus conciertos suelen ser a las ocho de la noche, no creo que tengas muchos problemas para tenerla disponible.

─ Tienes razón, Nozomi. Es una idea grandiosa, ahora que lo planteas...

Mientras más pensaba en lo que podría hacer, más ilusionada se sentía por ver otra vez a Maki. Ahora podia sonreír mucho más y de manera más sincera. No solo se trataba de tener una pareja, sino de encontrar otro trozo de felicidad de la que necesitaba para mantenerse como idol y disfrutar mucho más lo que hace. Al final Eli y Nozomi tenían razón. Eso era imposible negarlo. No cabía duda de que ellas eran sus mejores amigas, pues gracias a ellas es que pudo finalmente enamorarse. Su vida estaba más completa que nunca, y todavía faltaba más...

**Fin**

* * *

Pocas son las veces que hago historias con romance que no incluyan al menos un beso, y más tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se me alargó ésta. Ha sido una aventura hacer esto, lo crean o no. En todo caso, creo que es momento para retirarme, y luego será que nos veamos.

Hasta otra


End file.
